bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tōshirō Hitsugaya
Please dun mix Byakuya's with Toshiro's page Protagonist Excuse me but... Since when he is "along with Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, one of the three central protagonists of the series" (?) i know he's one of the most popular bleach characters so far, but despiting this and the fact that he's the central character in Bleach:The DiamonDust Rebellion, he's just another cool character in Bleach major story just like Byakuya Kuchiki, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Urahara Kisuke or Zennosuke Kurumadani as well. Maul day 09:52, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't say he's a "central protagonist", but he is an important character. At least, until Halibel finishes wiping the floor with him. I'd argue that Byakuya and Urahara are more important, though. Big red01027 19:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) : I think he's a main protagonist during the Aizen Incident, but later becomes less important. Suzumushi : I agree with you, Suzumushi. But I think he's one of the central protagonists because he's one of the only charaters in the series who starred in a Bleach movie. Ernestpun Hyōrinmaru's debut is it really in the diamond dust rebellion? Since that film is set after the soul society arcs I would have thought it came out after Hyōrinmaru is revealed in the anime. Old-one-eye 15:08, 19 April 2009 (UTC) DEATH Rhysno1 18:14, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ive seen some scans and it looks to me like toshiro is gonna die! does anyone think that they'll really kill him off? Well I think, in the end hachigen heals everyone like he did with Tsubaki. I can't imagine loosing another Captain right now, except for Yamamoto (he is too strong right now and might be killed by Aizen, Gin and Tosen together). But Hitsugaya is a character that can still get more powerful. Those characters normally don't die, like Ichigo didn't die even though he got stabbed countless times and was healed up by Orihime afterwards. --Aefilion 17:20, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Rhysno1 18:15, 22 April 2009 (UTC)i dunno doing that would be a bit silly, if they kill him then resurrect him i'll lose a lot of respect for the series? Being in a really tight spot does not mean dying. How many times have we seen similar characters in the same predicament. If anything there is to much left for Toshiro to do character wise as well he is most likely the biggest opponent for Gin in the long term. Most likely if it comes to it either he will finally realize his potential as i doubt he even he has reached it or someone else might step in. So we'll see but i think people discount hitsuguya way to much how many times has he had a tough time. If anyone was gonna die Ichigo should of some many times already as well as Chad or Orihime being the most likely. But i have seen the spoiler and im not sure it makes to much sense, something about it just dont sit right, theres something off about it. I think it has to do with more or less seeing these type of injuries before. Rangiku herself lost like a chunk of her right side and while seriously injured she isnt dead, Regardless of his healing serum Mayuri has been messed up a whole lot in his couple of battles. If anything he is seriously injured enough to be out of the battle. Which is a good time for someone else to step in and fight. But even with that serious injury i doubt death. Salubri 22:52, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Rhysno1 15:54, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I dunno his wound is very big, i doubt almost anyone could survive that. that looks like if the wound itself didn't kill him the blood-loss would, also there doesn't appear to be any medics not that i think that would help?I suppose we'll have to wait an see. Well, Renjis and Ishidas internal organs and many other parts of their bodys got destroyed by Szayel Aporro. And a bit later Mayuri just healed them, so that they are able to fight again. Inoue also restored Grimmjows arm, even though there was nothing left of it. And Hachigen states, that he and Orihime are able to restore or "Reject" anything, they like to. I think Aizen says this about Orihime, that her powers are that of god, as she is able to just reject everything she wants to.--Aefilion 20:06, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I sense a disturbance in the fandom Ok this is a forum type of conversation, it does not belong on the talk page as it is entirely based on individual opinions and not anything relevant about the character profile. Salubri 16:44, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, I moved this discussion to Forum:Hitsugaya's fate, so debate all you want there. Fact of the matter is that Hitsugaya's fate is considered "heavily wounded" until more concrete evidence in the manga says him to be dead. Also, for those who think otherwise, it is only Hitsugaya's UPPER-RIGHT PART OF HIS BODY that was cut away. If you look at the page shot, Halibel's cut barely goes past his waistline, if it goes past it at all. If you think otherwise, debate it on the forum link I posted, NOT here. Arrancar109 17:24, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Temporary Protection This page has been temporarily protected for 1 day due to constant changes over one particular issue. Salubri 16:44, 26 April 2009 (UTC) This page has been temporarily protected until the next chapter, which is to be determined as of the release in relation to Golden Week, due to constant changes over one particular issue. Salubri 22:35, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Unprotected, there has been no major spoilers this week on that page, plus, locking a page due to an editing war is not our admin-policy, talk with the user instead, please. Even if we did, I don't think it matters at this point. I saw nobody attempting to change it (though that might change), and I worded it in a way that's vague and can be interpreted either way by anyone who reads it. Arrancar109 20:25, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Talking was done with everyone who was involved in it got no where they still decided to do what they wanted as there are alot of people that hate toshiro for whatever reason. Its like more often then not they dont care they do what they want, like the same with the spoiler thing and the worst part was it was people that have been here not new people. Salubri 02:07, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Ice Clone skill in Bankai? According to the latest manga, he had shown to use an ice made clone to fight with Halibel before he fights her by himself. He can only use this skill once per Bankai release. Shouldn't we add this skill to his Bankai abilities?--Kroduz 07:13, 9 May 2009 (UTC) thats where its at. Salubri 11:38, 9 May 2009 (UTC)